Deity
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: AU. One day, Swedish high-school student Felix meets a strange man named Chaos who has more than his fair share of secrets. Next thing he knows, he's wrapped up in a world of supernatural creatures, murders, discord, and a little bit of salvation midst it all. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Felix sighed, and looked out of the window. He gazed sluggishly at the bright blue sky and the puffy white cotton balls-clouds-that dotted it; breaking the endlessness apart.

English class was boring and seemed to last forever.

He turned his head and looked at the teacher who droned on about who-knows-what. Three-fourths of the class seemed to not be paying attention. He could see four or five that were sleeping soundly, their heads resting on top of their folded arms.

Felix had moved from Sweden to America because of his dad, who had been lured by a job offer from he company he worked at. They had packed and left almost immediately. Felix had been reluctant to leave and annoyed at the fact that his dad accepted offers so easily.

He heard the bell ring and, as fast as he could, he left the classroom as soon as the teacher said "Class dismissed!"

His nimble fingers flitted across his locker as he pushed the combination encoded in his brain into the handle so he could get his stuff inside.

After getting what he needed, he walked out of the school-his house was close by-with no one.

Indeed. With no one.

He had not made any friends in the three months he had been here.

Everyone either seemed to be annoyed at him, not interested in him, or downright rude to him. It was rather annoying, and sometimes the older, tougher kids would go to use him as a punching bag.

He heard loud footsteps in front of him, and he looked up with weary blue eyes.

He saw three boys. Tough, muscular, almost stereotypical delinquents. He didn't know what their names were, but he had seen them bullying small and weak kids before.

"Hello," Felix droned.

"Why, hello there!" The leader laughed. "I hope you don't mind us... Beating you up."

Felix's eyes widened, and, before he knew it, he was being knocked to the ground. Gravel scratched his face and the impact made his head fuzzy. He said nothing as they kicked him. He just lay pathetically on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

The foreign voice was smooth and monotone, deep and flowing. Felix cracked open an eyelid and saw a strange man standing there.

He looked no older than 20, with straight and flat-ended white hair, the tips a shade of light gray, and a cowlick sticking up on his scalp. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were the color of the ocean, with touches of dark purple. The black hoodie and sweatpants contrasted his pale, tall, and lanky form. Even odder, what appeared to be a blank white mask was covering the right side of is face.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them said menacingly.

"None of your business," the man replied smoothly.

He walked over and gently pressed the toes of his black boot onto Felix's shoulder. "Now, boys, what did he ever do to you?"

"We're no _boys_!" Spat the leader, who swung a punch at the man.

The man raised his hand, and blocked the fist without even flinching.

The delinquents froze in shock as the man picked Felix up. He muttered, "Fools," then disappeared back into the shadows.

"Who...?" Felix said, voice raspy, as soon as they were out of sight.

The man looked down at him, and Felix found himself lost in the myriad of colors swirling together; trapping him, binding him.

"You can call me Chaos," the man smiled softly, "Now, let's get you patched up.

* * *

 **WEll, this sort of came out. I wrote this because of a plot bunny, but I'm not sure what I should do next. i quite like this, though, and I will continue it. See you next time!**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why... are you helping me?" Felix said quietly as Chaos bandaged Felix in his kitchen.

Chaos lived in a strange place. It was in the city, and close to where Felix lived. It was an apartment, though, and not a house. It was small and a bit run down on the outside, and seemed to be completely vacant except for Chaos. On the inside, it was comfy and had unique items from all around the world. The porch had a wonderful view of a large lake the Felix had never seen before, and the lush forest that practically surrounded Chaos' home.

"Because I felt like it."

 _Well, that was vague._

"Thanks," Felix said.

"You're welcome," Chaos replied and bent down to pet his cat.

"What's the cat's name?" Felix wondered.

"AK."

Felix sniggered. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

Felix swore he saw horns on AK's head for a split second, but brushed it off.

He walked home happy and fixed up.

His parents suspected nothing.

A few other gangs tried to bully Felix, but Chaos would always come out of nowhere and stop them before it got too out of hand. The man would always patch him up, and Felix's parents would never ask anything about it.

It was almost too good to be true.

One morning, he was walking to school and noticed it was softly snowing. The snow was delicate and pure white, like Chaos.

Felix smiled. He didn't even notice that it was cold enough for snow. He loved snow, and was put off when he heard it wouldn't snow often here. Chaos loved snow too, and would start long conversations with Felix about snow all the time.

The snow seemed to calm him, somehow. It didn't feel too cold to touch with bare hands, but it was soothingly low in temperature. It never got in his eyes or freeze on his face.

It was perfect.

When he stopped by Chaos' place, he saw the man on the porch, happily reaching his tongue out to get snow.

"Hello, Felix," Chaos said when he let Felix in.

"Hi! Chaos! I can't believe it's snowing!"

Chaos smiled. "Do you like it?"

Felix grinned. "Yup! It was really cool!"

Felix swore he heard Chaos say "Thank you," but brushed it off yet again.

His parents said nothing yet again. The only comments they made were about the snow.

* * *

 **I hope you like this! Felix is starting to see odd things. What do _you_ think Chaos is? And AK?**

 **And, yes, I will introduce other YouTubers soon. Wait, geez.**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	3. Chapter 3

_Felix was in an abyss of blackness._

 _He looked around. "Woah..."_

 _The darkness was there...reaching out...trying to swallow him up..._

 _"No!"_

 _Felix yelled abruptly, trying to rid himself of the dark thoughts._

 _Fire._

 _Fire._

 _Fire._

 _It encircled him... Surrounded him... Filled him with energy...!_

 _It was intoxicating._

 _"More..."_

 _"More..."_

 _"More!"_

Felix burst awake, his body surging upwards.

He panted. "Dear god..."

Turning towards his bedroom window, he gazed out with blank eyes.

"That was one nightmare..."

For a few minutes, he simply lay there, gazing out the window, studying the swirl of colors in the sky, blending together in a myriad of reflected light. _Like Chaos' eyes,_ Felix mused.

Then he saw it.

He blinked once. Twice.

"What the fuck?!"

Felix lifted up the curtain slightly and pressed his face up against the glass.

It was a see-through, floating person-a ghost?

It looked to be a teenager, around his age, and male. It had a hoodie and jeans with green and silver sneakers, along with slightly curly hair that lay down flat. It appeared to be holding a can of Coca-Cola.

It turned and looked right at him.

Felix was met with shocking green eyes that were greatly contrasting his otherwise gray and white body.

Green eyes.

And then it was like Chaos all over again.

A whirlwind of endless color, swirling together in an inhuman mix of pigment and shine.

The ghost waved, and continued walking, passing right through a random pedestrian.

"What the fuck?"

 _"You know Felix, you have very nice eyes," His mother said._

 _A young Felix looked up at his mom. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Your eyes, they're so bright! They're blue, but they shine fiercely like fire. Your eyes look like a million rainbows!" His mother explained with a kind voice._

 _Felix gasped. "Really?"_

 _She nodded. "Really."_

Felix shakily turned away from the window and slumped into his bed.

"What did I just see?"

* * *

 **Okie dokie! Another chapter, down!**

 **So, the plot is kinda-sorta starting to develop here. If any of you have noticed, there is a pattern going on that has a reason for being there, but the purpose will be revealed later. I respect all who have figured it out yet.**

 **Also, I'm a fan of Eddsworld, so I couldn't resist.**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	4. Chapter 4

"Felix, get up!"

Felix jolted awake at the sound of his father's screaming voice. The world was swirling around him as he felt his father pick him up and dash somewhere.

"What's goin' on...?" Felix slurred.

"The house is burning down!" His father yelled.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Felix then woke fully, writhing in his father's grip.

With panicked eyes, he looked around.

And indeed, there was fire consuming the house.

 _Fire..._

Felix reached out to the blinding orange flames, watching them twirl endlessly...around and around...

 _Fire..._

"Felix?"

Felix blinked, staring into his mother's concerned eyes, before turning to the flaming building.

"How..?"

His father shook his head. "We don't know, it just...caught on fire randomly."

Felix curled up, his head on his knees, and watched as his home turned into ashes.

 _The deity felt it...the sadness._

 _It was like a void. Darkness among the light. Fear among the secure. Tears among the happiness._

 _The pain._

 _He snuck through the darkness and watched._

 _He watched as the boys house burned to the ground._

 _"Poor guy," he breathed._

Felix felt empty as he came to school the next day. And the day after that.

His family had been so busy after the house burned down. Getting a new house, insurance, and so on. He had no time to do anything fun.

He hadn't even visited Chaos.

Felix gazed out of the window with blank blue eyes.

Then:

"Yo."

Chaos swung down from the roof and waved to Felix.

"GAH!" Felix jumped and almost fell off of his chair.

The whole classroom looked at Felix, who stammered: "Nothing, I just saw a spider."

And the rest of the class went on as normal, with the exception of Chaos hanging down from the window.

When the school day ended, Felix raced over to Chaos. "Chaos, what were you doing?!"

Chaos shrugged. "I was worried. You hadn't stopped by and I heard that your house burned down."

Felix sighed, shoulders slumping.

He hugged Chaos. Chaos hugged him back.

* * *

 **So, his house burned down. It's not a lot, like I promised on Tumblr, but it's more than the past few chapters, at least.**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	5. Chapter 5

Felix couldn't believe it.

An old storage warehouse right next to his school had caught on fire. It had burned uncontrollably, into nothing but ashes. The only thing they could do was try to prevent it from reaching the school. The school only got scorched a bit.

He was walking home to tell Chaos the news when the man dragged Felix into his apartment.

"That is it," Chaos said with a wavering voice. "You cannot stay here."

"Chaos, what are you doing?!" Felix said as he was dragged by the man into the woods. He thrashed around. "Let me go!"

A bush caught in front of Chaos caught on fire, but dissipated quickly.

Chaos muttered an odd mantra: "I was right..." And dragged Felix off even faster.

Felix looked pleadingly at AK, who shook his horned head.

Wait, horned?!

Indeed. AK had ram horns and a three meter long tail that dissipated at the end like smoke.

"What..." Felix trailed off.

He was scared.

Chaos then stopped at a _massive_ tree. It was twenty times bigger than the biggest tree known to man, and stretched up into the clouds. There seemed to be a staircase winding around it, and lots of houses were built on the branches and trunk.

There also seemed to be hundreds of people running around. On the tree.

Felix was confused, and when Chaos let go of him he landed face-down into some mud.

"Gah!" He stood up, and wiped mud off of his face. "Eww."

Chaos laughed heartily.

"Chaos..." Felix looked up at the man that somehow didn't seem very human anymore. "What is this?"

"This," Chaos said, "is where the Deities of this world live."

"Deities?" Felix said, disbelieving. "Are you fucking with me?"

Chaos shook his head. "No, no. You see, Felix, the reason I brought you here is because you are not human. You are one of us."

At that moment, Felix felt the world he knew shatter into a million irretrievable pieces.

* * *

 **Yo. I'm sort of on a writer's block, so it may be kind of crappy.**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	6. AN

Due to my extremely heavy workload, this story will be on hiatus until further notice! Sorry guys!

~BakedBeanFart


End file.
